Is Love A Lie?
by MikeCalkins
Summary: Emily is the daughter of the U.S' best human lie detector. Chase is just the coffee boy, a Christmas Party later they start hanging out, and Emily Lightman is a girl with a crush, Chase is just the boy with a crush.
1. Chapter 1

Emily Lightman pulled into a parking place at the Lightman Group office, exiting the car after doing the usual. The D.C snow crunched beneath her boots as she strode towards the building. She entered the building, taking an immediate right, finding her father, inside The Cube interrogating some poor man.

"No, you see, I think you got a little tired of your daughter going with this boy, and that's why you killed him." The man shook his head honestly.

"That's the truth, but what are you hiding?" Dr. Lightman asked, he looked over, seeing Emily standing expectantly. He stood up, leaving the chamber and stopping by Torres.

"Let's see what you got." He said to her, brushing past her and over to Emily, putting his arm around her and started walking towards his office.

"So how was school darling?" he asked.

"It was school, it was boring, and it involved reading and writing." Emily replied, smiling.

"Funny girl." Cal said, hiding a smile himself.

* * *

><p>I entered the Cube with Torres,<p>

"Who the hell is this?" the suspect asked, pointing to me.

"This is Chase White; he's a human lie detector, like me and Dr. Lightman." Torres lied. In reality, I'm literally just a coffee boy. The man became uneasy,

"So, what are you hiding, because if you tell us now, it will be better than us having to interrogate you further." I asked, English accent poking through the fake American one.

"And we will find out." Torres added. The suspect rolled his eyes,

"Fine, I had an argument with the kid, that's all." He stated, eyebrows coming together.

"You're eyebrows say otherwise." I retorted, "Guilt is it?" I said, rhetorical.

"I was tired of him taking my daughter to go have sex alright, so I hit him with a tire iron." He said.

"Really, wow that's a little rough." I replied,

"So you did kill him?" Torres said, smiling at the man's idiocy.

"I didn't know he was dead I swear." He replied.

"That's true. you still killed him, but that's true." Torres stated.

"Well, since you've been honest, I guess it's my turn. I'm just a Coffee Boy." I stated, the man's eyebrows rose up, then lowered and pulled together, anger.

"This is entrapment!" he said.

"That's what the hookers always say to the cops when they lie about being cops." I replied.

"And they're always wrong." Torres added. We stood up and exited the chamber,

"Good job in there." Rita said, opening the door.

"Thanks, love it when the pull that stupid entrapment thing, makes me laugh." I retorted. Torres smiled as she walked off. I received a text from Dr. Lightman, **My office, running a test.** I rolled my eyes before jogging off to his office.

* * *

><p>"Maybe you should study more?" Cal said to Emily, Chase entered the room.<p>

"Yes Chase." He said, he watched Emily, who stood straight up. Chase's eyebrows were raised in genuine surprise.

"Chase, could you get me a coffee?" he asked. Chase blinked out of his surprised state, nodding.

"The usual?" I asked, letting my voice be normal.

"yeah." He replied, still looking at Emily.

"Yes sir." I replied. I exited the room, grabbing Torres and heading for my car.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Cal asked Emily, pointing to her eyes.<p>

"What?" she asked him.

"Did I see your pupils dilate?" he asked.

"No! Dad!" Emily replied, lying and embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me here?" she asked as we entered the café.<p>

"Who was that girl in Dr. Lightman's office?" I asked.

"There are a lot of-." She began,

"Long brown hair, wavy, cute, brown eyes." I detailed.

"That's most likely his daughter Emily." Rita replied. I couldn't forget the look on her face, a mixture of surprise and embarrassment.

* * *

><p>I entered the building again, heading down to Lightman's office. I entered; he was peering into the study, something obviously catching his eye.<p>

"Here's your coffee." I said,

"Thanks Chase." He replied, I walked over and set it down on his desk.

"I can't find your-book." A voice said, words slowing in surprise. I turned my head to see the daughter, I spun around quick and started off for the exit.

"Chase?" Dr. Lightman asked. I stopped dead, imagined that stereotypical tire screech. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear.

"Yes sir." I said, loosening my face before turning around.

"You're mighty anxious, might I ask why?"

"It's nothing sir." I replied, calm, I swear I felt a fight or flight situation coming.

"Alright, you're lying, but okay." Cal said.

"Can I go?" I asked.

"Sure, go on ahead." He replied. I walked off, exhaling in relief when I reached the hallway.

* * *

><p>"See, he was lying. I most likely wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't tried to bail so quick." Cal stated to Emily.<p>

"You know, you use your science for evil a lot." Emily asked.

"Yup." Lightman replied simply.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at my desk, doodling on my notebook; that look Lightman's daughter gave me; it was again a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, why? Loker walked up to the desk,

"What are you still doing here?" he asked.

"Wha-"I asked.

"It's eleven o'clock, don't you have a club to go to?" he asked. I shook my head; Lightman's daughter was seared into my mind, like a record playing again and again.

"Well, you have to leave now, because Lightman has to lock up." He replied. I nodded, grabbing my coat and shutting my work lamp off, brushing past Loker and heading off down the hallway.

* * *

><p>I shut the door to my apartment behind me as I drop my coat on my recliner, dropping my keys on my table. I ran my hands through my hair, removing my clothing and hopping in the searing water of my shower. When I was out, dressed in my boxers and in bed, man I was tired. Really tired, still smiling about that idiot suspect "This is entrapment." Idiot. I feel sleep overcoming me as Lightman's Daughter flashes through my brain one last time.<p>

* * *

><p>I wake to my ostentatiously annoying alarm clock, getting up, throwing my jeans on, followed by a white dress shirt. I grab my black tie, tying it loosely, giving off a casual school boy look. I grabbed my blazer and slide that on, grab my keys and its off the Lie Land.<p>

* * *

><p>"CHASE!" Torres yells.<p>

"Oh god, what?" I call back.

"I need you again, suspect needs intimidation." She said. Lightman walked up to her,

"You use the coffee boy as intimidation? What is he gonna do, cream the guy?" I chuckle at the joke, I think it might have been an insult but I might have been wrong.

"When you aren't available, I use him, he's a good singer, did you know that?" Torres asked.

"Why does that matter to interrogate someone?" I inquired.

"Christmas party." Lightman replied, rolling his eyes. I nodded understandingly.

"Why does it matter whether or not I can sing for a Christmas party?" I asked.

"You ask a lot of questions." Lightman replied,

"Deflection." I pointed out. He looked at Torres,

"Are you teaching this kid?" he asked her.

"Uh, yeah." She said, trailing off.

"You do know it's a little early for choosing a protégé right?" Lightman asked.

"Never too early." Torres replied, "c'mon Chase." She finished, leading me to the Cube.

* * *

><p>"What's up with this wanker?" I asked.<p>

"He reported his wife missing; we found a bloody knife in his back yard with her blood on it. He denies any accusations and he won't tell us what he's hiding." She replied. I nodded as we entered the Cube.

"'Ello, I'm Chase White." I said, sitting down across from the guy. He just glares at me,

"Glaring doesn't change anything mate, so why don't you just fess up now and this will be all over." I stated.

"I didn't kill her." He said, he didn't move, no shoulder shrugs, no signs of guilt.

"That's the truth, what was she threatening to leave you?" I asked. He was silent, not moving.

"Cheating?" Torres asked, he shifted weight on his chair.

"Bingo." I replied, "So, give me any ideas as to who killed her." I continued.

"I told you, Jack Ballard killed her." Torres handed me a file, I opened it up; Jack Ballard was 33 years old, tall and muscular.

"Why would he kill her?" I asked.

"She made a couple of bad deals, Jack is a loan shark. She needed money to pay off a car payment-." I stopped him there,

"What happens when loan sharks kill the people who don't pay their debts off?" I asked. The man shrugged,

"They don't get paid if you're dead smart one." I said, tapping on my forehead.

"I didn't kill her." He stated.

"Reinforcing statement, doesn't look good if you're trying to lie to us." Torres stated.

"Just tell us and make it easier." I added. The guy looked up, blinking tears away.

"Jack Ballard killed her." He said.

"We're getting nowhere with this guy, incarcerate him." I replied, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"You got something to say." I asked.

"Jack killed her, because the affair was with him. He tried to get her to leave me, she refused and he killed her." He replied, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Send Reynolds after a Jack Ballard, he's a loan shark on Wall Street." Torres said into a radio.

"Thanks for the help sir." I said, leaving the room. Cal was waiting for me,

"You're a natural, aren't you?" he asked.

"I dunno what that is." I replied.

"That's someone who is either born with or, caused by harsh conditions, the ability to detect deception. A little more basic than mine because I've been studying it since you weren't even a blip on your mothers ultrasound." He explained.

"I see." I retorted, smiling a little.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the twenty third of December, Dr. Lightman's daughter comes more frequently, decorating the GIGANTIC Christmas tree with ornaments of all shapes and colors, beautiful, shining lights. I sneak looks at her from my desk, which clearly views the tree and her. Sometimes I can see her eyes in the window if it's dark enough, being lit up by the gorgeous lights. As I watch today, she is smiling at her work as she is putting the last dozen ornaments and light strings on. And then she looked into the window, pretty much a mirror and she catches me looking at her. She snaps back to her work, forcing to keep her embarrassment at bay. I had already snapped back to my own work, my face becoming hot. Gillian Foster walks up to me, spying my peek at Lightman's Daughter and the tree.

"Beautiful tree." She asked, loud. The Daughter looks again through the mirrored window.

"Uh, yeah." I reply, loudly as well and confused. Everyone looked at us,

"Why are we doing this so loud?" I asked.

"I saw you." She said, "I won't tell him." Foster replied.

"Saw what?" I asked, she grinned,

"You were checking out Emily." She replied.

"No no no, you see-." I began.

"Don't lie about it, do something about It." she retorts.

"Go away." I said, giggling and looking back down at the song I was trying to write. She walked off, heels clicking on the way to her office.

"I'm hanging the mistletoe!" she called; I shook my head, grinning.

"Hey." A voice called, I froze, looking up. It was Emily,

"You talking to me?" I ask.

"Yeah you, could you hand me that last string of lights?" she asked. I nodded, getting up from my seat and strolling over. I grabbed the neat bundle of lights, and handed them to her. She pulled them up, nicking a glass ball. It dropped off the tree branch, hurdling towards the ground. I put my hand out on instinct, and caught it. I swore it was gonna break when it hit my hand. I handed it back up to her, she hung it farther in this time. I turned to walk off,

"I'm Emily by the way." She said, wrapping the lights around the tree efficiently.

"I'm Chase." I reply, turning around for a second before walking over to my desk again. I sat down silently and turned back to my song, blushing.

"Hey Chase, got a minute?" Torres asked me, walking over to my lone desk.

"Another interrogation?" I asked, surprised.

"Nope, just wanna talk in private." She replied, smiling. I stood up yet again from my desk, walking with her around the corner.

"So, you can sing right?" she asked.

"I guess." I reply.

"Would you mind putting on a show at the party?" she asked, "We need something new this year." She finished. I uttered "uh" over and over.

"Please?" she asked, smiling.

"Fine." I reply.

"Thanks!" she says squeezing my hand and hurrying off.


End file.
